Unexpected (HIATUS!)
by SugoiPommy
Summary: Natsu, Lucy's boyfriend, gave an unpleasant surprise for the blonde at the guild. Crying in the forest, what if a certain Saber found her? What if he found out a secret, that not even Fairy Tail knows about, about The Light of the guild? Will their friendship grow into something more than they ever anticipated? (Yaoi•Male!Lucy) [StiCy•Sting x Lucy]
1. We All Have Our Secrets

_Hello! As you can see, I'm starting a new story! Yay! :D I've actually been planning this for quite a while and have mentioned it in my other story, Heartbreak, that I'll be writing this story when I'm finished Heartbreak... Buuuut, change of plans! To makeup for my lateness on the chapters in Heartbreak (Screw you writer's block! ;-;), I'll be starting this story. But there will be a slight change to this. I feel like it wouldn't be interesting with Gajeel, even though I looove him so much, but I think Sting would make this really interesting! Of course this is a YAOI! So turn away now if you don't like yaoi! This is your last warning!_

 _The setting will be a few months after the GMGs._

 _Anyway, this will be a Male!Lucy x Sting fanfiction. Not sure how long this will go, but we'll see! And I'm not sure if I'll add any lemon, I'll let all of you decide, even though I don't think I'm that good with it._

 _Another thing, I might not be able to post that often, school and all, but I'll try my best to get bits and pieces and write a little on my free time during school in my special notebook specifically for my fanfictions!_

 _Enough with my rambling, LET'S GET TO THE STORY! SUGOI SUGOI!_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

 **We All Have Our Secrets**

* * *

An irritated groan broke through the relaxing sounds of the birds tweeting outside, along with the rustling of bed sheets as a figure of blonde hair opened her eyes to glare at the demon spawn who woke her up from her slumber as she was wrapped up in her warm covers. The lacrima alarm clock. Before it can even beep again to further annoy the wizard, a clenched fist was brought upon it, slamming it into nothing, but a broken mess.

She released a sigh before sitting up, not taking notice of her covers falling off of her to only end up on the floor. The wizard slid her hand that was on the mattress to the spot next to her and frowned at the cold spot there, instead of the familiar lingering heat she was so use to.

She pulled her hand away and completely climbed out of her bed to head to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her as she walked towards the bath tub. She fiddled with the knobs to adjust the water coming out of the shower head to her desired temperature before stripping her clothes off, tossing it into the hamper, and stepping into the tub for the hot water to land on her silky smooth skin. She sighed contently as she felt her fuzzy mind begin to become more alert and her body to relax.

Taking her strawberry soap, she lathered her body cleaned as her thoughts wandered off to her boyfriend, Natsu.

Yes, Lucy had a boyfriend, and it was the one and only Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. Everyone expected this and weren't all too surprised when they announced it a year ago, but they were happy none the less. Now that she thought about it, and her mind is clearer, today was their one year anniversary! He probably ran to the guild like a mad man to ask Mira what to get her as a present, knowing him. Unlike him, she planned ahead and had already gotten his present from a job she took, while the team went on one themselves to catch up with Lisanna.

She frowned at the thought of the youngest Strauss sibling. During Lucy and Natsu's relationship in the year, Lisanna had came back from the 'dead'. For a while, Natsu wasn't as close, maybe for a week or so, but she understood and was complerely fine with it. It's his childhood friend he thought was dead we're talking about!

The good thing is, is that after that whole scenario, Natsu went back to her side and took her out on a date to make up for him not being with her for a long time. Ever since the day after that date, she couldn't help, but feel someone glare daggers to her back while she was talking to Natsu.

After washing her hair with her vanilla shampoo quickly, she rinses her hair and body off before turning the knob to stop the water. She reaches out from behind the curtain to take a small towel and dry her hair, wrapping the towel around her head to keep her hair up and away and to keep from new droplets of water to land on her body.

Lucy took the bigger towel to dry her body off before wrapping it around her and stepping out to look at herself in the mirror... which was fogged up. She sighs and uses her hand to wipe it away to reveal her reflection. The blonde picked up her toothbrush and continued her daily routine as her thoughts wandered off once again.

For the past month, Natsu had been acting strangely. On missions they take alone, he would wander off some where, saying that he wanted to look around the town by himself. A few times when she came to the guild in the morning, Natsu wouldn't be there. She would ask Mira and she would say that he went on a short mission, which surprised her. He never goes on short missions when he goes solo. Almost one hundred percent of the time, the short missions on the board don't have fighting or any type of violence in them at all. And the last thing that always made her sad, is that every day for that whole month, she had been waking up to a cold, empty spot next to her.

Lucy opened the cabinet door, which was the mirror, to reveal some random medical necessities, but her eyes took no notice to them as they land on a specific pill bottle. Instead of it's normal orange-yellow type of container, it was blue. She reached her hand out and took it into her grasp and opened it, sighing when she saw the golden tablets. No matter how many times she looked at them, the memories always crashed into her mind. Her deep secret that she would never tell a soul about.

She was actually a boy.

It's a long story, but it all started when she- or he- yeah, let's go with he for now. It all started when he was eleven years old. He had a normal life as a heir. Loving parents, classes, oh, and assasins.

One day, he was just playing around outside, finding rocks, flowers, and things that looked interesting to him. The thing is, he accidentally went a little too far in the forest, giving the assasins an easy kill, but of course, they didn't want to get caught, for there are guards nearby and most likely watching him still. That's why there was a trap in the shadows, done by only a mage who uses Shadow Magic to kill the boy.

Lying in those same shadows was something shiny. Being the curious child he was, he rushed over to it to see what it was that was reflecting the sunlight off of it. When he entered the shadows, he felt a slight pulse of pain go through him. He was surprised, but shrugged it off as nothing as he knelt down to look at what was shining. It was just part of a broken glass bottle.

He frowned and stood up, about to go further into the forest, until he heard his mother call for him. He obediently ran back to the garden, but he didn't notice his shadow flicker out for a moment.

After one week, he became very ill. His skin was pale, his big brown eyes were more lifeless, and the magic radiating from him was decreasing in a very slow rate if you concentrated. Layla spent the next few days, looking through the library after their private doctor couldn't find out why he was so sick. The woman finally found the cause of it after four days. After witnessing his shadow flicker out for a moment, she figured out that their was some type of dark shadow clinging onto his, slowly draining his magic away, like a parasite. In other words, his life force was being eaten away by his own shadow.

This spell is a forbidden spell used in Shadow Magic, called Soul Drain.

He was at death's door when his mother finally found a spell to get rid of the shadow.

 _"I found it! I finally found it!" Layla came rushing into her son's room with an old and slightly torn book with a leather type of cover, grabbing a chair to sit beside his bed._

 _The boy's eyes open and he slowly turn his head to look at his mother, "Mama?..." He said weakly._

 _"Oh, Luke, sweetie, I finally found the cure! You'll be better in no time... but..." She frowns as she looked down at the spell book on her lap._

 _"What's wrong, Mama?" He asks, lifting up a hand to weakly set it on her's, letting a weak smile tug on his lips as he felt her warmth._

 _"It's just that, when I cast the spell... After a while, you won't be able to see me anymore." She says softly, giving him a sad smile as she moved her hands to hold his cold, pale hand in them._

 _His eyebrows furrow as he shook his head, "What do you mean? I don't understand, Mama..."_

 _"Sweet heart, when I cast this spell, you'll be all better, but... I'll get what you got when I do it." Layla said softly._

 _Luke's eyes widen. His mother is going to die? He quickly shook his head, "Mama, don't do it! I don't want you to die!" He says as tears began to form and threaten to fall._

 _"Luke, sweetie," She sighed, "This was my choice, okay? What happens won't be your fault. I'm doing this, because I love you. I want you to continue living a life. You have a future, and I want you to live to reach that far. I want you to make new friends, have adventures, and make memories."_

 _The young Heartfilia let his tears flow down his cheeks like a river as he shook his head again, "Mama, please... I don't want you to leave..."_

 _"Please let me do this. Promise me that you'll take care of Aquarius and Cancer for me. Promise me that you'll find friends." She begged._

 _Luke sniffled and thought about it for a minute before nodding, "I promise."_

She cast the spell just like she said she would. He was better in no time, but Layla was slowly becoming more ill.

During this time, Luke's magic became unstable. The shadow had somehow damaged his magic container, causing his magic to leak out in dramatic waves every so often. This sudden drain in magic makes him collapse and pass out. A magical healer had came to find out how to fix it, but she had said she didn't have the ingrediants to make the pills. With that, she had left. This resulted in Layla summoning her spirits in request as her dying wish to make the pills needed for him to live a normal life.

On the seventh of July, on X777, Layla Heartfilia passed away, holding her crying son's and husband's hand.

Three days later, Luke's new spirits appeared suddenly in front of him. Aquarius was holding a pill container that was blue. They had told him that the pills would keep his magic stable, and the Spirit King personally allowed it, wanting to complete his mother's dying wish.

When he took it, he never thought he needed to live the rest of his life as a girl, being that that was the pill's effect to keep his magic balanced as his magical container was being repaired.

* * *

It had been five years since that day, and during those five years, he had perfected his act of acting like a girl. Yes, act. Which meant, he never gets a chance to just be his normal guyish self when he was around people.

Of course, he was forced to tell Natsu his true gender, which was harder than he thought it was admitting to Mira that he was bisexual.

* * *

 _It was after Lucy had confessed to Natsu that she was in love with him and he had returned her feelings. She was a sobbing mess after that, but managed to calm down. The blonde sniffled and spoke, "Natsu, before we do anything, I need to tell you something important. So listen carefully, okay?" She looks up at him._

 _He was confused, but nods, "Yeah, what is it?" He asks._

 _Lucy sighed. She thought she would be able to do this, just say it, but the words are stuck in her throat. Why was it so hard to just say three simple words? Three words that she had been keeping deep down for five years of her life._

 _She mustered up some courage and squeaked out, "I'm a guy."_

 _Natsu blinks down at her with wide eyes before bursting out laughing. Lucy looks up in confusion. Why was he laughing? Oh no, did he some how find out already?! But that's impossible! There's no way that- "That's really funny, Lucy! But even if you were a guy, I would still love you, no matter what. Even if I'm not gay." He grinned._

 _Tears began to form as her bright smile tugged at her lips, "Really?..."_

 _He nods, "Girl or a boy, I would still love you, no matter what."_

* * *

Now that she thought about it, he doesn't exactly know... At least she has proof that she had told him and had gotten a huge weight off of her shoulders.

After popping the gold tablet in her mouth, she drinks the glass of water she had filled as her thoughts were wandering off. She let out a sigh after drinking the whole glass, setting the now empty glass aside for the next day.

When she left the bathroom, she felt the effects of her medicine as the seal around her container where it's damaged strengthen, while her body maintain that of a girl's. The other week, she had a check up with the magic healer, and she had told her that her magic container was almost completely healed. Her job was to continue taking the medicine until the seal disappears by itself once it had completed it's job in fixing the damaged container, in other words, when she suddenly turns back to a guy.

Just in case that does happen, Virgo and some other spirits figured out a way for her body, along with her clothes, to change so when she turns back to a guy, she won't be in a skirt, which will be really helpful if she were in public. It was a type of temporary Re-quip Magic infused into the pill to revert her girl clothes into boy versions that would fit her size. It cost some of her own magic, but that wasn't a big deal at all.

Lucy went to her drawers and slid open two of them. She took out a pair of undergarments and a pair of clothes before dropping her towels and putting them on. The blonde then stood in front of her mirror to make sure she was presentable, smiling at her outfit.

Although she was actually a guy, he had picked up the love for fashion and shopping. Who knew that doing girly stuff like that could be so much fun?

Today, she was wearing a short ruffle sleeve white top, a black mini skirt, black knee-high combat boots, and had a black ribbon tied with her signature side pony tail. She felt that something was missing, until her keys caught her eye on her desk. She face palmed and went to her desk where her belt was safely set at. She strapped it on before going back to the mirror and nodding in approvement of her look for her and Natsu's one year anniversary.

Lucy giggled as she thought about her boyfriend dragging her out of the guild to take her out on a date as she picked up a little black box that can fit in her hand, containing Natsu's gift.

After grabbing an apple, she made her way to the guild. The blonde ate her small breakfast as she balanced on the edge of the canal with her shaking spirit following behind her with a smile. She waved in reassurance to the fishermen who gave their worried shouts as she was on the way.

When she made it to the front of the guild doors, she had finished and thrown out the remaining part of her apple, before she closed Plue's gate after saying good bye to him. She kept her usual bright smile plastered onto her face as she pushed the doors open, "Good morning every-"

Lucy's whole body froze and her eyes widen into saucers at what she was seeing. _Please let this be a dream... Just a horrible, horrible dream..._

There, standing right in the middle of the guild hall, were Natsu and Lisanna. They were in each other's arms with their lips locked together.

 _Is this just a nightmare?_

* * *

 _I finally finished the first chapter! Sheesh, school has to hold me back from posting this chapter sooner._

 _Anyway, tell me what you think about the first chapter! Give me your honest opinion, or any tips or advices to help me improve my writing! Remember, I'm still learning, and hope to improve it for all of you sugoi fans!_

 _Make sure to review, and favorite and follow so I can see if you guys are enjoying this story!_

 ** _~Sugoi! Sugoi!_ (~**• **3** • **)~**


	2. You're Blonde Too!

_**I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

 **You're Blonde Too!**

* * *

 _When she made it to the front of the guild doors, she had finished and thrown out the remaining part of her apple, before she closed Plue's gate after saying good bye to him. She kept her usual bright smile plastered onto her face as she pushed the doors open, "Good morning every-"_

 _Lucy's whole body froze and her eyes widen into saucers at what she was seeing._ Please let this be a dream... Just a horrible, horrible dream...

 _There, standing right in the middle of the guild hall, were Natsu and Lisanna. They were in each other's arms with their lips locked together._

Is this just a nightmare?

The hand that was occupied with the small black hand box, and was tightly grasped into her hand, fell down onto the floor with a thud that seem to have echoed through out the silent guild like a corridor in a mansion.

At the thud, Natsu and Lisanna had pulled away from their heated kiss to see why the guild was so quiet so suddenly. They both turn their heads to see who or what was the cause of it. The Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes widen in horror as he stared right back into cocoa brown eyes that were already freely releasing tears.

He quickly let go of the youngest Strauss sibling and took a step forward towards his girlfriend, "Luce, this isn't what it looks like-"

"Then what did I just see, _Natsu_?" She hissed out his name, glaring at the two, "Why were you... Why were you kissing her?!" The blonde screamed out in rage. All of these emotions were overwhelming her. It's taking such a huge toll on her so suddenly, that she doesn't know what to do.

"She's the one who kissed me!" He says, taking another step forward, but only for her to take a step back.

"No, stay away from me." She shook her head at him, "If she kissed you, then why were you kissing back?" She clenched her hands into tight fists as her blood boiled.

"I..." He looks down, thinking hard on that question. _Why did he kiss back? Doesn't he love Lucy?_ "I... I love Lisanna too. I love you, Luce, but I love her too." He confessed with a frown.

Lucy shook her head as her teeth gritted together. "If you loved me, you would never have loved Lisanna." She managed to say as her body shook with anger.

"I knew something was going on with the both of them." A gruff voice spat out from the dark corner of the guild. The blonde swiveled her head towards the direction of the voice, her eyes meeting blood red ones. "Every day when Flame Head walks into the guild, I smell the white-hair chick on him, but this morning when he came here, he was drenched in her scent." He scowled, shooting the Fire Dragon Slayer a look full of anger and disgust.

The Celestial Spirit wizard blinks at the son of Metallicana, her eyes confused and one full of hope. Hope of what she was thinking from what he said wasn't true. He looked at her with an unreadable expression before simply giving her a nod, as if knowing what she was thinking.

Her eyes widen in pure shock as her eyes went back to a now very pale Natsu and Lisanna. She shook her head, taking a step back, "You didn't... No..."

"L-Lucy... We didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what?! To purposely fuck my boyfriend?!" She spat out at Lisanna, making her flinch and shrink back. Her head hung down in shame as a frown etched her face. Lucy then looks at Natsu, "And you... You promised me... You promised me that we would always be together... You promised that I was your's and me only! I thought you wanted me to be your mate!" She shouts, her emotions fueling her anger.

His eyes widen in realization. He looked desperate to figuring out what to say. He ends up saying, "W-We didn't mean to-"

"How long?" She interrupts. "W-What?..."

"I asked, how long?!" She ends up screaming. The blonde's hands were clenched so tight into fists, that her skin began to turn white from how much pressure that was on it.

"A month." He answers with a voice full of guilt. "Luce, please, I messed up, I'm sorry! Can we... Start over? I love you, I really do, I want to be with you!"

Lucy shook her head, "There's no way in hell that's _ever_ going to happen Natsu. If you loved Lisanna, you should have told me instead of seeing her behind my back. You don't have the right to call me Luce anymore, and I quit Team Natsu." She crouched down and picked up the small black box that she had dropped from the ground. The blonde turned and walked towards the tall, guild doors.

She opened one, about to exit the guild, but she paused and looks over her shoulder to look blankly at Natsu, "Oh, and Happy One Year Anniversary, Natsu." She stated coldly before leaving, slamming door shut as his eyes widen in shock and in realization.

Uproars inside the guild immediately arised once the doors had shut, screams and yells at the two for hurting the Light of Fairy Tail. Telling the two had known better than to do that. The grunts of pain that came from Natsu at the blows he recieved.

But the Celestial Spirit wizard heard none of this. She ran, she didn't care where she was going. She just wanted to escape from the pain, from the sadness, but she couldn't. It followed her. No matter how much she ran, how far away she was from Natsu, it didn't go away.

Her eyes burned as her tears silently ran down her cheeks as she ran into the forest.

 _I thought you loved me... So why... Why did you have to break all of your promises?! Did you even love me from the very beginning?!_

* * *

 **? POV**

Damn it, where's Lector?!

Rogue and I just turn away from our partners only for a few minutes to take out bandits that were causing trouble for a mission, and then we turn back to them to see Frosch clapping, obviously have enjoyed seeing Rogue fight, and no Lector!

What if one of those bandits slipped away and took him? I'm pretty sure that we got them all...

For fuck's sake, why was this forest so damn huge?! Lector could be anywhere! Hell, he could have accidentally fallen into some weird secret passage way leading to death traps!

I skidded to a stop when a sweet scent slapped me right across the face. It was very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Vanilla and strawberry? And was that... Tears? Was some girl crying?

I blinked and my feet unconsciously made it's way towards the quiet sobs, thanks to my enhanced hearing. My eyes widen when I peak from behind a tree, seeing not too far away was a girl with golden locks that reached right below her shoulders with her knees pulled up to her chest, with her face burried into her arms that were resting on them.

My curiousity peaking, I move closer to the girl, making sure that she didn't notice me, but I'm sure by the way she's crying her heart out that she won't notice until I spoke.

I froze midway in my steps when I saw a familiar insignia in the color pink on the blonde's left hand. Fairy Tail. But who is she? She looks very familiar... Have I seen her at the Grand Magic Games? My eyes widen when something shiny caught my eye on her hip. They were Celestial Spirit keys...

I remember now, she's the fairy that got tortured by Minerva, Lucy Heartfilia.

I cringed at just the thought of Jiemma's daughter beating the Fairy without any mercy. I still feel guilty for laughing, even if it was fake, but it's not like I'll ever admit that to anyone.

"Hey, Blondie, you shouldn't be crying out in the forest alone like that. Who knows what would happen if someone else found you here with your guard down." I finally spoke, revealing my presence with a smirk.

My smirk widens into one of amusement, when she jumps, quickly looking up to reveal her slightly blood shot, puffy eyes from the crying and her tear stained cheeks. Her hand immediately hovered over her keys out of instinct and she glared at me, but then her eyes widen. "Stinge Eucliffe of Sabertooth?..." She asks, shock evident in her voice.

 **LUCY'S POV**

The fellow blonde smirks down at me, his ocean blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "The one and only."

Why was he here? I'm sure he's well aware that Fairy Tail is nearby, even if he were in the forest. "What are you doing here in Magnolia?" I ask, keeping my hand hovering over my keys just in case he tried something as my eyes narrowed.

"Calm down, I was only here for a mission, Fairy." He says with a little scowl. My tense muscles slowly relaxed as I removed my hand from my keys. "Now, why are you crying all alone in the forest?" He asks, looking genuinely curious why I was here, which surprised me.

But then the emotions that had temporarily left when Sting had scared the living shit out of me, came back in one huge wave. I felt my eyes begin to water as my mind replayed what had happened in the guild, "Natsu... He... He cheated on me. And today was our one year anniversary..." I whispered at the end.

I didn't have to look to know that Sting's eyes were wide open. She remembered that Natsu was his inspiration and idol, so it wasn't a big surprise that he would be shocked finding out that the person he looked up to did such a horrible thing. "Natsu-san... He... Why?" He asks.

"I-I don't know... After I saw him kissing Lisanna, h-he told me that he loved her, but me too... What is that even suppose to mean? He had sex with her and broke so many promises of ours! Why would he do that, yet still love me?" I sobbed out as more tears began to spill from my eyes.

 _Why was I even telling him this? Why do I feel so comfortable telling him all of these things? Letting all of my feelings out?_

"H-Hey, don't cry! Come on, I'm not good with crying girls!" Sting said frantically as he kneeled in front of me, not sure what to do as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

A giggle erupted from my throat as I looked at his frantic eyes and movements, immediately making him glare at me, "What are you laughing at?" He asks.

I shook my head, "You!... It's just pretty strange that a Saber is trying to comfort a Fairy. I'm surprised that no one has gotten hurt so far." I said, causing him to have the lightest tint of pink on his cheeks. Was he blushing?... No, it must be my imagination.

A sudden thought came to mind and a frown replaces the smile that was plastered on my face, "Hey, Sting?..." I whispered. "What?"

"Am I weak? Do you think Natsu cheated on me because I'm weak?" I asked as my eyes turn downwards at the blades of grass embedded in the ground.

He went silent at the question as if he were deep in thought. "Yes." He finally said and my frown deepens, "But... When it comes to your magic, it isn't. When your spell cancelled out at the games, Rufus had told us that you had enough magic to cast it, and you would still have more after it. Yukino, our Celestial Spirit wizard, told us that holding up two gates of the Zodiac is enough to kill a normal Celestial Spirit wizard, so there's no doubt that you're strong with, magical-wise."

Once he was finished, my eyes were wide and I didn't know what to say. I probably was gaping like a fish, but I didn't care... A Sabertooth mage, Sting of all Sabers, said she was strong.

Sting smirks at me, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." My mouth immediately snap close.

I sigh and said, "Then I'm physically and mentally weak... Just as I thought. No wonder Natsu would want Lisanna instead of me... I don't deserve him."

The blonde in front of me suddenly glares and his grip on my shoulders tightened slightly, "No, he doesn't deserve you! You said he broke your promises right? And you never broke them right? Then he doesn't deserve you for not manning up and telling you that he liked that Fairy, when you've been loyal to him all this time!"

All I could do was just stare at him in shock. Just why is he telling me all of this? A mage of Fairy Tail, his guild's rival? I expected him to just laugh and make fun of me for my heart break, but instead he's comforting me...

A warmth climbed into my chest, causing my heart to pound into my chest. What was this feeling? It felt like when Natsu- No. Don't you dare think about that bastard, Lucy!

I break out of my thoughts and give the Saber a small smile, "Thank you, Sting." He blinks at me with slightly wide eyes before returning the smile, but then it turns back to that damn smirk, "I'll train you."

What?...

" _What?!_ " I nearly screamed. As if just now realizing what he had said he shrugged, "Yeah, why not? Don't you want to become stronger? Plus I'm always up for a challenge and I need to start training again."

I frown and look down. Well, he is a Dragon Slayer, and from what I've seen, he's really strong. Although he was beaten by Natsu, he looks like he's on the same level as him or right below. So... Why not?

I finally look up and smile at him, giving a nod, "Deal."

He grins and let go of my shoulders, "Good. You better feel special, 'cause you're gonna be trained by the Great Sting Eucliffe." He said proudly as he pointed at himself.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever." Sting gave her a half-hearted glare before standing up, "Meet me tomorrow at the moutain east from here at nine in the morning." He says, holding out a hand for me to take.

I give a small smile and nods, taking his hand. I was a bit startled by how easily he pulled me up as if I were a feather. By the smirk on his face, he must have seen how surprised I was when he pulled me up...

The two of us jumped, our eyes widening when we heard rustling in the bushes and a monotone voice, "Sting! You shouldn't have run off like-" Pushing away a couple of branches in the way of the person, freezing when his blood red eyes landed on the two blondes, "-that..."

"O-Oh... H-Hey Rogue!" Sting laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as Lucy began to sweat bullets. Before the Shadow Dragon Slayer could say anything, the blonde was on his knees in front of his partner, "Please don't tell anyone in the guild!"

Rogue blinks and sighs, pulling his partner back up onto his feet by his collar, "I wasn't planning on it, Sting. Now, why are you with the Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, a Celestial Spirit mage if I'm correct?" He asks, crossing his arms as he held his usual emotionless expression.

"I was looking for Lector and I ran into Blondie over here who was crying, long story short... I'm going to be training her..." He explains.

My eyebrow twitches as I felt my blood boil at the nickname. Glaring straight at him, I yelled, "You're blonde too, Stingy-Bee!"

"What did you just say?!" He spun around to glare at me, clearly hating the new name for him. "I said you're blonde too, Stingy-Bee! What? Are you going deaf?" I smirk as his face went red with rage.

Rogue cracked a small smile at our little quarel, but before the fight can get physical, I felt something pat on my leg. I look down and all anger that was in me was wiped away by the adorable sight of a green Exceed in a pink frog suit. "Fro wants to know Fairy-san's name."

I blush at the adorable sight of him before giving him a warm smile, bending down to pick him up and hold him in my arms. "My name is Lucy, what's your name?"

"Fro's name is Frosch! Will Lucy-san help Fro, Sting, and Rogue-kun find Lector?" He asks with big black, innocent eyes. _So cute!_

I look over to Rogue and Sting to see if it was alright. Sting just shrugged and Rogue looked at Frosch before nodding. I smile, following the two Dragon Slayers as I spoke to the Exceed in my arms. "What's Lucy-san's favorite color?" He asks.

"Hm... I like pink, but I like blue better. What's your favorite color?" I asked. "Fro's favorite color is green!" He cheers, smiling up at me. I giggle, "That's a lovely color, Fro."

"Sting-kun?!"

"Lector?!" Sting shouts, his pace becoming faster and faster, until he was jogging towards the small voice that had called his name, ending up with Rogue and I chasing after him.

"Sting-kun!" The White Dragon Slayer's Exceed appeared from some bushes, running towards his partner. Sting sighs in relief and kneels down, letting Lector hop into his arms, "Lector, you scared the hell out of me! Don't run off like that again."

"I'm sorry Sting-kun. I thought I saw something so I went after it, but I ended up getting lost." He says with a frown.

Sting smiles warmly down at him, "It's alright, as long as you're safe, everything's fine." He said before standing up, setting Lector down on his shoulder. When he turns around, the Exceed's eyes widen when his eyes land on me. He points at me, "Sting-kun, why is there a Fairy here?!"

"Well... I ran into her and I'm going to be training her." Sting says sheepishly. Lector gasps, "Why would you want to train a weak, stupid Fairy like her?!"

I felt a vein pop out of my forehead. And I thought Happy was annoying! "I'll show you who's weak once I send you flying, you stupid cat!" She yells at the Exceed.

"I'll consider you strong once you defeat Sting-kun! He's the greatest Dragon Slayer ever!" He says proudly, not intimidated by me one bit.

"One day, I will! You'll see!" I declared. _I will definitely kick his ass one day..._

Sting snorts, "As if a weak Fairy like you can even land a hit on me." He smirks as my glare darkens.

"Don't worry Lucy-san, Fro thinks that you're strong!" Frosch told me as he pats my arm in hopes to comfort me.

Almost immediately, I ease up and cuddle the cosplaying Exceed closer, "Aw, that's so sweet of you! Anyway, I wish I could talk to you longer Fro, but I think I should head home now." She says, smiling sadly down at him when he frowns.

Seeing that his bundle of joy was sad, Rogue spoke up, "How about we walk you home? It isn't that far, correct?" He asks.

I shook my head, "No, it shouldn't take too long." I replied, the both of them ignoring Sting's and Lector's groaning.

The walk back to my apartment was silent, besides the small conversation Frosch and I kept going on about things like our likes and dislikes. He's very interesting and was probably the most adorable little creature I have ever seen, especially how he thinks he's a frog!

Before I knew it, we were in front of my apartment and I gave a frowning Frosch back to Rogue. I gave them all a smile as they walked away, "Thanks for walking me home!"

"Bye Lucy-san!" Frosch waves at me with his pink paw.

"Don't forget about tomorrow, Blondie!" Sting waved at me, shooting me a smirk.

My heart in my chest thumped loudly seeing the smirk directed towards me. I realize what he just called me before I could even think about why I reacted that way as my cheeks dusted a light pink, a tick mark appearing on my forehead, "You're blonde too!"

* * *

 _Wow, that took a while! I'm so glad I finished it tonight, Sting finally met Lucy! Well... Luke... Whatever!_

 _To my Heartbreak GaLu fans, I want to quickly say that I'm working on the next chapter! Just hold onto your seats for a little while longer, I'm just having slight writer's block, but trust me! I'm trying to get it up as soon as I possibly can!_

 _Back to my Unexpected viewers, thank you for reading this new story of mine. Make sure to review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, and to favorite and follow so I know that you're enjoying this story!_

 ** _~Sugoi! Sugoi!_ (~**• **3** • **)~**


End file.
